


Obito's wonderful (not)  adventure

by Occulttale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biju sealing, Child Soldiers, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Jinchuriki - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: Due to a split second decision by Obito to substitute himself with Itachi to stop a kidnapping attempt by Iwa, Obito gets kidnapped instead. But it seems not everything is as simple as kidnapping.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. Only my oc and bits of the plot are mine. Please enjoy.

Ages are as in cannon. Team Minato has only been a team for approximately a few months. Kannabi bridge mission hasn't happened yet.

Biju "Little brat, insolence will get you nowhere!".

Mind link (Ok, here's how we're going to do this.)

Please keep the hate to a dull roar.

The Uchiha clan was under attack. As Obito ran towards the clan heads house, all he felt was a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Kakashi and Rin weren't far behind him, having followed Obito as soon as he took off toward the compound as the first explosion rang through the dimming sky. All Obito could think about was his four-year-old cousin, Itachi. Itachi being way too smart for his age and knowing how the rest of the clan sans Mikoto and Fugaku treated him. He had to make it, it wouldn't do for him to fail one of the few members of the clan he actually liked being near.

As soon as he opened the door to the clan heads house, his blood ran cold in a frozen fury as finally his sharingan awakened. Itachi was unconscious in the arms of an Iwa shinobi. He needed to get Itachi away from the Iwa ninja. Only one jutsu came to mind. Well, at least he could trust Kakashi to catch Itachi if this worked. Barely acknowledging his teammates behind him he used the first jutsu that came to mind to retrieve Itachi, the substitution jutsu. That's when everything went dark.

Unknown pov

They brought in another one today. A boy this time. He has the black hair and pale complexion of a typical Uchiha, well, except for the orange goggles around his head. They were talking about sealing "it" in him. I guess they think since he's Uchiha he'll be able to survive the sealing long enough for them to brainwash him to be a mindless soldier like the rest of these blank masked freaks that call themselves root. I don't know who their leader is other than they call him Danzou-sama. I wonder which boss summon they will try to seal into the poor boy. Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not letting them turn him into a mindless monster. If he lives, as soon as he can walk, I'm breaking us out of here.

Obito's pov

Everything hurts. Ever since everything went black as I switched with Itachi it hasn't stopped hurting. It feels like my insides are being ripped out and put back in again. I'd scream, if I could, but all that I can do is try to catch my breath and hope I fall further into unconsciousness so I don't feel the pain anymore. After a while The pain subsided and I could hear "The procedure was a success. Place him in the room with 'her'. Alert Lord Danzou of this development.". I try to move but find I've been bound. I still can't see so it's safe to assume that I've been blindfolded.

"Test subject number Uc10 has awaken, shall I administer the tranquilizer?" Oh God they're going to put me under again! "Proceed." I struggle in vain to stay conscious as they stab me with what I assume is a needle. The last thing I hear as I lose consciousness is "Put subject Uc10 in with subject Uz01." "Isn't Uz01 the only living subject other than this one that we have anyway?" "It doesn't matter, do it anyway."

Subject Uz01

I awoke to find a body in the other for in the room with me. At least it isn't a corpse this time. I go to take a closer look and realize that it's the boy they brought. Maybe I can have a friend in here after all. Granted, he is the only breathing person near me who isn't one of my, I mean, our captors. I guess I'll sit and meditate until he wakes up.

-mindscape-

I open my eyes to the familiar visage of my mindscape; a rolling valley split in half by bar's with the kanji for seal on a gate mid-way through the bars. Behind the bar's lays the yin half of the Kyuubi No Yoko, or as I call her, Kura. It used to be a sewer but since we've been each others only company for a while now we've become sort-of friends now. "Kura, wake up. They brought another in. This one survived whatever boss summon they sealed in him. He looks to be Uchiha.". She opens one huge red eye "Really now Kit. It seems things will get interesting around here again". "You sound bored" I say. "Do you think you could find out which boss summon was sealed inside him?". She looks contemplative for a moment, then closes her eyes and a red aura appears around her for a minute. The aura subsided and she opens her eyes to say "This is going to take a while Kit. He's waking up though I'll tell you what I find as soon as I find out. Maybe you can get this kid to give you some clues as to what exactly we are dealing with here. We need to convince it to work with us if we are going to escape from here.". I nod and proceed to leave my mindscape just as I start to hear movement from the other side of the room.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Obito's pov➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

My vision returns slowly, black spots receding slowly as I blink, taking in the surroundings. I seem to be in a bare stone room with a small barred window in the steel door. When I try to look closer it seems to also have a slot in the bottom for something to slide under. There's a small window near the ceiling on the opposite side of the room and another cot with a white haired girl with red eyes sitting on it. She appears to be about one to four years of age and is dressed in a grey ragged dress like thing. I try to open my mouth to say something, but find that I can't make any sound come out of my throat, other than what sounds like a low rasp. She looks surprised for a second, then her expression quickly morphs to one of contemplative sadness.

"I can't fix your voice at this time, but I do know a way to secure an alternate way for us to communicate. It will link us together though. Just nod if you are okay with this.". Her voice sounds soft like rose petals yet fierce like an ocean storm. Its beautiful. I nod as enthusiastically as I can and she proceeds to get off her cot and walk over to me, then bites into her wrist and holds it over my face. "Drink" she tells me and as I open my mouth to protest, shoves the bleeding wrist into my mouth. As she forces the sickly sweet liquid down my throat I begin to feel strange. Removing her arm from my face, she wipes the excess blood of a surprisingly already healed wrist.

"Don't worry that's just what the linking is supposed to feel like. Now, try to talk to me but simply direct your thoughts in my direction.". I looked at her confused. (Direct my thoughts? Like this?) I ask. (Yes, exactly like that. Now that we can communicate in private, we can discover who or what exactly your tenant is.) she 'says' back. I Just stare at her, shocked. She just sighs exasperatedly and explains. (When you were brought here they sealed some sort of summon, a boss summon specifically, inside of you. Its probably why you can't speak seeing as a sealing process even at our age is excruciatingly painful.) I gape for a minute.(Our age! How old do you think I am you look four years old!) I exclaim. She laughs, sounding like twinkling bells, (So do you. They are experimenting on us after all. Apparently it's de-aged us to toddlers)

(You mean i'm-!) I start (Yes that is exactly what I mean and until we can get whatever they sealed into you to work with us, we can't escape this hellhole.) I look at her, confused at this. She gives me an exasperated look and says (It's the reason you were brought here. They took you and sealed a boss summon from a summoning contract inside you similar to how someone like me has a biju sealed inside them. I have the Yin half of the Kyuubi. We need to find out what or who is sealed inside you and see if we can get them to help.)(Them? What's a Kyuubi?) She looked at me confused for a second like what she said I'm supposed to know about what she just said. Bijus sealed inside people?! And she's telling me she has one just like telling me the weather? On top of her telling me I have some sort of boss of a summoning contract inside me as well?!

She waits a second before continuing. (There are nine biju; ten if you count that the Kyuubi has been split into the yin and yang half. The biju normally are sealed into people called jinchuriki or the power of human sacrifice. Whoever these people are, root or whatever they deem to call themselves, have acquired summoning contracts and apparently somehow sealed the boss in you. You are the first one to survive the procedure. I don't know why they keep me here. They sealed our normal chakra but I noticed they didn't or can't seal theirs. We can use this to escape but I can't do it alone. What do you say, are you in?)Too stunned to speak, I simply nod.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. Only my oc and bits of the plot are mine. Please enjoy and if you are a beta and wish to help with any flaws you may see in the flow or anything in my story, please pm me. Ages are not as in cannon. A lot is not as in cannon.

Please keep the hate to a dull roar.

Biju "Little brat, insolence will get you nowhere!".

Biju thoughts 'That look, I wonder…'

Mind link ("Ok, here's how we're going to do this.")

'thoughts' 'how am I going to explain this?'

Jutsu Katon: endan

P.s. I've also noticed that the italics that I originally planned for the mind link don't seem to stand out any at all from regular text. I'll try to fix that in ch1 asap.

Sayomi's (Uz01) pov

(Ok, here's how this is going to go…..) I start to explain. (Hey, um, one last thing before you get to explaining some kind of escape plan.) I look at him, confused for a second. (What is it?) He looks nervous and asks (What is your name? I don't want to just call you girl. Mine's Obito Uchiha) I knew I forgot something (My name is Sayomi Uzumaki) He looked surprised when I mentioned Uzumaki. Then his expression turned to sadness. (Kushina will be glad to know someone from Uzu lived.)'

So the rumors about my homeland were true then, it has been destroyed. We'll there's no use dwelling on things we can't change, lets get to this so we can get out of this hellhole' (Well first things first we need to contact whatever they sealed into you and get it to cooperate with us to escape. It most likely hates being sealed inside of you, but it will surely understand the circumstances.) I tell him. He looks confused again. I guess no one explained anything to the public it makes sense considering most villagers don't understand ninjutsu much less fuinjutsu, unless you lived in Uzugakure of course. (You'll need to meditate of course. To get to your mindscape, just remember it's your mind you can control what it looks like among other things.) Obito's eyes spark with understanding.(Ok, when do I start?) He asks hesitantly.

(Now should be fine, they had already finished the experiments on me for the day and my guess is they'll let you recover for a bit before they start to stab anywhere in you anytime soon. So just meditate I'll keep an eye out.) He nodded and then started to meditate, I guess he already knew how. "Kit get in here I have some news and you're not going to like it"'Hai'

Obito's pov

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated inward like the academy instructors told us to do when unlocking our chakra. 'Ok, I can do this. Just remember how you unlocked your chakra' Concentrating on focusing my energies deeper, trying to find the well that was the center of my chakra. There! I found it!

Obito's mindscape

I opened my eyes to a darkened forest with several even darker paths leading off into several different directions. In the branches above all but two of the darker passages had signs. They were labeled memories and knowledge among other things. I would check those out for later. For now my curiosity laid on the two biggest paths directly in front of me.

The vines on the left side and the forest floor there had a bluish tinge to them running further along. It had a decidedly calm feel about it. The large path on the right had tinged of a dark grey and deep green in the vines and floor. This one had me feeling on edge, like something terrifying was at the end of the path. There seemed to be an ominous breeze coming from the right path.

'I guess I'll investigate that one first.' I decided. Going further down the right path, it soon became almost too dark to see but I soon see a faint silvery light at what I hope is the exit. The path opens up to a small shadowy clearing with a dark, almost black fence and gate with the kanji for seal on the center of the gate. I realize now that it isn't a breeze I feel, but something huge breathing just in the darkness beyond the giant gate.

'Well, I'm here. Now what do I do?' I think to myself as I stare at the gate. Suddenly as I stare in thought, two big red eyes open and stare at me. A rush of hot, much hotter than it was, air rushes at me, ruffling my clothes and hair. "So you deem to finally visit, huh gaki?" I just stand there, staring. At one point I sit down. "Who are you? Do you have a name? Mine's Obito!" I say cheekily in my usual manor. 'Wait a minute I can talk in here?!' "Of course you can talk in here gaki it's your mind! And yes you said that out loud. As for my name, you have not earned the right to call me by my name yet. You may simply refer to me as Ryuu. I am the boss for the sacred summons of Amateratsu. Or was at least I was before those bastards somehow summoned me, trapped me here and have been trying to seal me into vessels left and right. You are the first to have survived the initial sealing. I would hate you but I can see that neither of is chose for this to happen so I'll spare you my wrath."

I simply nod because this is too shocking to say. A celestial summon from the Goddess Amateratsu?! This is unreal. I can't believe the mess I've gotten myself into. I guess this is what I get for being a failure. "Calm down gaki you are most certainly not worthless. You are the only surviving tenant I've had. They have tried sealing me in twenty others, ten being Uchiha like yourself and before you ask how I know, I'm sealed inside you of course I would know if you're part of a clan. Especially if you have a dojutsu." I stare at Ryuu in shock. "Yeah I may be part of the Uchiha clan, but to them I'm still nobody. They probably think I'm dead and are glad that the failure Uchiha who never awakened their sharingan is gone so I can't disgrace them anymore. They probably even had a party! There are maybe four people in the village who would miss me at all." I state, looking down at my feet glumly.

The red eyes seem to soften at my statement. "Your assumption that you haven't unlocked it is incorrect child. You unlocked it when you sacrificed your life for your beloved cousins life." I look up in shock at he states this. "When you wake your voice will be fixed. There is no time for more questions, someone approaches time to wake up." He states, forcing me out of my mindscape with a rush of warm chakra.

I awoke again to the same cell as before, Sayomi sitting on the bed, looking at me then flicking her eyes to the door and back. "Someone is approaching" she says "Are you ok?" I start coughing as I try to speak. "Hai" She looks extremely happy with this then sniffs the air for a bit. Looking annoyed she says "Food time." (It's obviously got stuff in it but it's either get a meal as well or they pump it in the room as a poisonous gas and no food. Your choice.) She states, sounding bored. I nod and put on my usual smile {fake} and exclaim "Great I'm starved!" At my exclamation she smiles at me softly and just nods. Just a few minutes later two trays slide through the small slot at the bottom of the door. The trays have what looks like some kind of soup. There are no chopsticks or spoons at all. What the he'll I guess we have to drink them. We both grab the bowls and sit on the ground.

She looks up "On the count of three, drink it as fast as you can this isn't very good tasting." I nod. "ok in one, two, three!" As soon as she finished I turn the bowl and start drinking as fast as I can. Well, or try to anyway. She is right this is nasty but I manage to choke it down. Then everything spins and the room goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. Only my oc and bits of the plot are mine. Please enjoy and if you are a beta and wish to help with any flaws you may see in the flow or anything in my story, please pm me.

Ages are not as in cannon. A lot is not as in cannon.

Please keep the hate to a dull roar.

I am really happy for the beta who generously takes time to review my crap.

Biju "Little brat, insolence will get you nowhere!".

Biju thoughts 'That look, I wonder…'

Mind link ("Ok, here's how we're going to do this.".)

'thoughts' 'how am I going to explain this?'

Jutsu Katon: endan

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Konohagakure, Hokage's office➖➖➖➖➖➖

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Sarutobi Hizuren's pov➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I sigh as I look at the other occupants of the room. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kakashi and Anko are currently in my office, waiting for me to tell them why I need to speak to them since Danzou was discovered to have betrayed the leaf and is now a S-classes missing nin.

I clear my throat and speak "I'm sending all of you on a mission to Ame, Hanzou has agreed to work with us and the Akatsuki, the group that has been rebelling against his rule for some time. You are to help rid Ame of Danzou and his men and help in turning Ame into a ninja village. Orochimaru you are to join Akatsuki to be the Konoha representative while the rest of you return to Konoha. Tsunade would go but she has her hands full with the hospital, the school medical program and her apprentices. Hanzou is stepping down and one of the founding Akatsuki members is taking his place and becoming the Amekage. Anko you are to return with Jiraiya and Kakashi." I pause to see if any of them are going to protest. None do. "You are to leave tomorrow by noon I expect reports of progress. Dismissed."

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Kakashi's pov➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I go home to my small apartment and start packing. It doesn't take long so after I get packed I get a shower then stand at memorial stone for a few hours. I tell father that I will avenge him from Danzou's sabotage of his mission and Obito's disappearance. Everyone thinks he's dead but I know Danzou has him in his clutches it just doesn't seem like the dobe would die that easy and we didn't even find his body. The next morning I meet with the others and we head towards Ame.

-Amegakure-

-Kakashi's pov-

We arrive in Amegakure a few days later to a battlefield. Danzou is fighting Hanzou and an orange haired man while a blue haired woman using paper origami ninjutsu and a red haired man with what appears to be the rinnegan are fighting Danzou's root members. Orochimaru immediately jumps toward Danzou while Jiraiya and Anko jump to assist the other two. I draw the white fang and tear through the nearest root members with ease, coating the blade in my lightning chakra. The battle for Ame has begun.

'This is overkill' I think as I rip my tanto out of another root ninja. Orochimaru and Jiraiya are tearing through root ninja like a knife through tissue paper. Anko and myself are picking off the few stragglers now that Danzou has somehow escaped. When I finish Anko and I are taken to rooms in a white tower to rest while the "adults" speak. I begrudgingly accept due to my exhaustion but Anno nearly throws a fit about not being considered adults already even though we have already killed before. My last thought are of my failure to find my missing teammate and of home as I fall asleep on the soft bed I'm supplied.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Time Skip➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖approximately five years later➖➖➖➖➖

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Amegakure➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

-Kakashi's pov-

We head toward the front gate of the new ninja village and headquarters of the Akatsuki, a group comprised of s-ranked ninja from villages all over to help the smaller nations and to try to keep wars down between the larger ones, to return to Konoha from a mission well done. Amegakure isn't perfect but it's up and running. The Akatsuki is finished requiring from the villages and Anno is sulking about Orochimaru. Jiraiya is whistling a tune as he waves by to Yahiko, Konan and Nagato. As soon as we cross the border to the end of the village, we take to the trees and hurry back home.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Konohagakure➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

-Sarutobi's pov-

I fold my hands under my chin at their looks of shock at seeing me back at the Hokage's desk. "I will tell you why I am Hokage again after you report." Kakashi, being the first to recover, speaks up.

"Everything went well Hokage-sama. What happened to Minato and Kushina?" I frown as I recall the terrible news.

"Someone attacked on the night of Kushina having her child. They unsealed the Kyuubi but couldn't control it. Minato sealed it into his child, Naruto. Kushina somehow survived and is taking care of him. He will be five in a few weeks. Minato's body was never found so we assume the attacker stole his corpse for some reason or it was destroyed in the sealing. Kushina and Naruto live in her and Minato's old house near the Aburame complex. You may visit if you like. Dismissed I have paperwork to do." They nod and jump out the window, at which I sigh at their antics. "There's a door you know." I mutter to empty air.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Three months later➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Amegakure➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

-Nagato's pov-

I sigh as I enter Yahiko's office, Konan right behind me. Our Akatsuki cloaks fluttering behind us. "You needed us Yahiko?" Konan asks, polite as ever. Yahiko looks up from a scroll he is reading to address us.

"A small village between here and the ruins of Uzugakure has requested the Akatsuki to investigate their family members going missing. All the children are being kidnapped somehow in the dead of night without alerting anyone somehow. A lot of these children have red hair or are suspected to be Uzumakis." I nod

"We will take it and will depart by noon."

As Konan and I walk towards the door, Yahiko says "And guys?" We look back at him. "Be safe okay?" He asks while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I nod and we head out to tell the others so we can leave for the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. Only my oc and bits of the plot are mine. Please enjoy and if you are a beta and wish to help with any flaws you may see in the flow or anything in my story, please pm me.

Ages are not as in cannon. A lot is not as in cannon.

Please keep the hate to a dull roar.

I am really happy for the beta who generously takes time to review my crap.

And Mystical Musical Ice-Cleopatra thanks so much for your review/follow/favorite ?

Biju "Little brat, insolence will get you nowhere!".

Biju thoughts 'That look, I wonder…'

Mind link ("Ok, here's how we're going to do this.".)

'thoughts' 'how am I going to explain this?'

Jutsu Katon: endan

Recap

Nagato's pov

"A small village between here and the ruins of Uzugakure has requested the Akatsuki to investigate their family members going missing. All the children are being kidnapped somehow in the dead of night without alerting anyone somehow. A lot of these children have red hair or are suspected to be Uzumakis."

I nod and reply "We will take it and will depart by noon." as Konan and I walk towards the door, Yahiko says

"And guys?" We look back at him. "Be safe okay?" He asks while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I nod and we head out to tell the others so we can leave for the mission.

Akatsuki base of operations

Nagato's pov

I walk into the base with Konan and enter the kitchen area where the members are having breakfast. Everyone looks up as we walk into the room. Deidara perks up and asks "We have a mission? Finally, un!" Sasori gives him an exasperated look.

Not wanting another argument about nothing, I quickly interject "Yes. We have been sent to a village halfway to Uzugakure to investigate children disappearing mysteriously. Kakuzu and Orochimaru I want you to be on standby in the village for the survivors in case any need medical attention. Deidara I want you to stay outside the entrance of whatever we find to use your clay bird's to carry any survivors to the village and safety."

Before he could complain that his art was used for explosions, I continued. "That will leave Sasori and Kisame with Konan and myself to do the sweep of the base."

Hidan looks up from his bowl of cereal "Hey! What the hell am I supposed to do while those fuckers are out there!? Don't tell me I have to watch this shitty place! I ain't gonna hurt the little brats Damn it!" I sigh, irritated.

"Someone will need to guard the base. There are messenger bird's if something happens and you need to contact us. The rest of you be ready by noon. And Hidan?" he looks at me with a bored face.

"What!" I glare at him, making him gulp

"This place better not be destroyed when we return, got it?" Gulping, he nods furiously. I smirk "Good" I proceed to leave for my quarters to get ready.

Somewhere between Uzu and Ame

Nagato's pov

As soon as we arrive in the area the villagers think that the children vanished at, we each proceed to search the area. Kisame goes to search a suspicious feeling field, apparently the sword told him to. As soon as he gets back he announces that he has found an entrance. We proceed to open it up and with Deidara on standby near the entrance we found, we enter into the cave like doorway.

The smell of antiseptic and death assault my nose as soon as I enter a few feet past the entrance. I signal for us to split into pairs to search the hallway. It has lines of doors going to a much larger door at the end of the hall. There are four doors with tiny windows at the top and slots at the bottom.

I approach the first door on the right and listen in. There are sounds of whimpering coming from inside. I quickly open the door to see a fully packed room with various children of ages between four and twelve. Konan guides them to Deidara for travel to the village. As each door I check the children inside are more malnourished and more shy of our help. As I approach the last door on the right, I hear Sasori and Kisame swear colorfully behind me. Turning around I almost go into a rage at what I see in the last door in their side.

Bodies. In this room is a pit filled with decaying bodies of small children, naked as the day they were born. I tell Sasori to seal their bodies that way their family can give them a proper burial. Turning away so I don't go on a rampage, I look toward my own last door. Dread fills my stomach as I approach the door. I open it to find no one inside. Konan returns as soon as the last bodies are sealed. Good. She shouldn't have to see all that.

We all turn toward the much larger door at the end of the hall. This door is very ornate and the glass in it is very opaque to the point we can't see through it. Waiting a moment to sense if anyone or anything is moving inside, we open the doors.

Mass slaughter. There are at least ten scientists dead on the floor. The rust is dried blood that's almost everywhere. The large lab consisted of the typical lab equipment with the addition of a row of large specimens tubes on the far wall, tables and chairs that had straps on them. There is dried blood on the straps, my blood boils thinking of the implications of this. Sasori and Kisame start collecting any paperwork they can find and sealing them in scrolls. Hopefully we can discover what happened here.

Konan and I decide to check the containment tubes on the far wall. There are six total and while they are all covered in the blood and some kind of thick dust, we can see that two of them seem to have a light. The controls for the contraptions seem to be powered as well. Konan and I share a glance.

"Someone could be alive in there. We need to clean the surface enough to make sure it isn't empty though." I spit angrily. This is most likely Danzou's doing the bastard. She nods and using some of the towels we brought, starts to clean the right one of the lit containment tubes while I take the left one.

We both damn near went on a rampage once we saw what was inside the tubes. I barely notice Sasori and Kisame gasp in shock and anger as they get a look as well. Inside the tubes are two children whom look to be about four to five years old. One is a girl who appears to have long white hair to her feet and the boy has a shaggy mane of black hair that goes to his knees. The only clothing they both have is some rags to cover them like underwear. About as old as my distant cousin Naruto, who will be turning five in a few weeks. Sasori immediately starts to work on the machines to get the children out.

I almost don't notice Kisame handing me some papers. "Here. You might want to see this boss. I found these based on the number plaque at the bottom of that thing they're in." He says, voice thick with held back rage. I look at the first one and begin to read.

Subject Uc10

Clan: Uchiha

Hair: black

Eyes: black. Supposedly unlocked sharingan.

Height: 3'4

Weight: 26lbs, 7oz.

Age appearance: 4

Procedures: sealing of beast = success, injection of Jyuubi husk chakra = success, healing factor = still in testing

My hands start shaking in rage, getting worse as I read the next one.

Subject Uz01

Clan: Uzumaki

Hair: formerly red, now white

Eyes: red foxlike pupil, possible Kyuubi influence

Height: 3'3"

Weight: 22lbs 1oz.

Age appearance: 4

Procedures: general testing out of toxins due to healing factor = all have been a success so far. Attempting to replicate for main forces use.

I vaguely heard Konan gasp behind me as she read from over my shoulder. The possibility of hurting them more is the only thing keeping me from going on a rampage right now. Sasori walks up with the girl in his arms and tells me

"They are stable enough for now but we need to get them proper care or it won't be for long. We have gotten everything of value that we can find and this place can explode for all I care." He says in a more clipped and on edge version of his usual monotone. I nod and we all exit to where Deidara is waiting.

"Blow it up as soon as we are out of range." I tell him and his eyes take a murderous glint as soon as he sees them.

"Hai, un!" He tells then throws his creations and they crawl, fly or otherwise walk into the base. While we head towards base, Deidara blows the place then heads to the village to help clean up.

Akatsuki base

3rd person pov

As soon as Nagato, Konan, Sasori and Kisame make it back to base, they bring the children into the infirmary. After washing any grime off them and putting more than those undergarments on them. Sasori then sets them up with saline drips and whatever medicine we have that'll help. After the others get here and Hidan swears a storm at their condition, Orochimaru sends a snake to Konoha for Tsunade to see what she can do to get them out of this coma they seem to be in.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. Only my oc and bits of the plot are mine. Please enjoy and if you are a beta and wish to help with any flaws you may see in the flow or anything in my story, please pm me.

Ages are not as in cannon. A lot is not as in cannon.

Please keep the hate to a dull roar.

I am really happy for the beta who generously takes time to review my crap.

Shout out to Mystical Musical Ice-Cleopatra because their enthusiasm in the review I got made my day. ?

Biju "Little brat, insolence will get you nowhere!".

Biju thoughts 'That look, I wonder…'

Mind link ("Ok, here's how we're going to do this.".)

'thoughts' 'how am I going to explain this?'

Jutsu Katon: endan

Recap

Akatsuki base

3rd person pov

As soon as Nagato, Konan, Sasori and Kisame make it back to base, they bring the children into the infirmary. After washing any grime off them and putting more than those undergarments on them. Sasori then sets them up with saline drips and whatever medicine we have that'll help. After the others get here and Hidan swears a storm at their condition, Orochimaru sends a snake to Konoha for Tsunade to see what she can do to get them out of this coma they seem to be in.

Akatsuki base infirmary

One week later

Rin's pov

As Tsunade-sama and I walk into the infirmary to assess what needs to be done to heal the people I almost dropped my clipboard in shock. These were children! In the left bed is a tiny girl with white hair and very faint whisker marks and in the right is a boy with black hair and various surgical scars over the visible skin. They look no older than five at the most and from the doorway I can tell that they are in bad shape. Tsunade-sama looks angry for a minute and I can tell she's not happy with whomever did this to them. Those poor children.

She turns to me "Begin a diagnostic on the boy while I perform one on the girl we need to see if there is anything internally wrong." I nod and approach the black haired boy's bedside. As I get closer I notice he looks strikingly similar to Obito. Just thinking about my KIA teammate makes my chest clench. 'focus Rin, Tsunade wouldn't trust you to accompany her instead of Shizune unless she trusted you could do this' Biting my lip, I activate my mystic palm jutsu and perform the diagnosis.

There isn't much different from what I find than with a coma patient except his chakra is acting strange around his brain. I turn to Tsunade-sama and she says "It's the same over here. Will you prepare something they can eat like broth since they won't be able to handle solids yet. I can wake them up You haven't received this training yet." I nod and am directed to the kitchen where I make some broth and get a pitcher of water with two glasses.

When I get back the young girl is looking around confused. Her face takes on a look of concentration for a second and then panic as she frantically looks around. She calms when she spots the boy who looks like he's stirring a little bit. Looking at Tsunade, she asks "You are Tsunade, right? How is he? Where are we?"

Tsunade nods and says to her "Your friend is fine now. You both were under some kind of jutsu that puts the victim into some kind of coma. We are still looking through the documents and returning other children or their bodies to their families. You are currently in the base of a group called the Akatsuki. They help the smaller countries especially the war torn ones. They also serve as a way to keep the big five from going to war over trivial matters." 'She sounds really mature for a child' She looks at me, then asks "Who are you?"

It throws me off for a minute before I answer "I'll tell you only if you tell me who you are." CShe huffs "Fine. My name's Sayomi Uzumaki. Great granddaughter to Mika Uzumaki, who was the twin of Mito Uzumaki. I also hold the Yin half of the Kyuubi No Yoko. Now will you tell me who you are?" I laugh at her, she reminds me so much of Kushina. "My name is Rin Nohara and I am the second apprentice to Tsunade Senju." She studies me for a second

"You must be great then since you apprentice to her." Blushing at the compliment, I say "No not really there is still a lot I must learn before I'm ready for my dream of running the ninja hospital." Looking at me contemolatively she says "That's a great dream." She states. " By the way, did the third ninja war end yet?" I stare at her in shock.

'She still thinks that the third ninja war is going on?! Just how long were they in those things!' I think to myself. "Actually" I say "the third ninja war ended years ago. Akatsuki was formed in that time and the world knows of Danzou and his traitorous actions." I look over at the not-Obito and wonder how long it will be until he wakes up. Sayomi, him and myself are the only three in the room. Tsunade and Konan left a few minutes ago to make the reports and notify family. She looks at him and sighs "He should wake up in a few minutes. They really tried to slice and dice him before putting us in those things."

Obito's pov

'What? Where am I? Is that laughter I hear?' I open my eyes to white walls and ceiling. I sit up quickly, vision going blurry and panicking when I realize I don't know where I am or where Sayomi is. A hand gently touches my shoulder and it takes all my control not to freak out at it when I look up and see a decidedly older looking Rin. "Are you alright?" She asks gently. Sayomi wheels over in a wheelchair

"Bito-kun are you okay in there? We were rescued by some nice people called the Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade treated us and they are trying to find out who we are so we can go home. Kushina-sama and her son Naruto are on their way for me. But since you just some up they haven't asked you who you are." I look at her incredulously

"Why didn't you just tell them who I am then?" I ask. She blushes in embarrassment saying "I thought that your get mad at me if I did." Now I'm the one feeling bad. "I'm sorry." I tell her "I didn't mean to sound that way to you of course I wouldn't be mad at you." Rin clears her throat "Am I interrupting something?" she asks, bringing two trays with glasses of water and soup. "No!" we both shout, faces red from embarrassment.

"I never got to ask." She starts "My name is Rin Nohara, second apprentice to Tsunade Senju. And you are?" I pause in drinking the warm broth to answer "My name is Obito Uchiha, we used to be teammates Rin." She drips the tray in shock and I hear gasps from the doorway.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina and Kakashi are in the doorway with a red headed man with rippled purple eyes in a black cloak with red clouds on it and a small blonde haired boy with whisker marks who looks about five. "Who are you two and how did all of you get here so fast?" I ask pointing at the two of them. The red head speaks up first "I am Nagato Uzumaki, leader of the Akatsuki and distant cousin to Kushina. The blonde is Naruto, Kushina's son." He states.

Jiraiya speaks up "As for how we got her so fast." Jiraiya says "we used my toads to get here of course!" "How long have I been gone if Rin looks in her twenties and Kushina has a son! Next thing you're going to tell me is that we are at peace and this Akatsuki group helps keep it?!" I practically shout. Kushina looks at us with a small sad smile

"Yes. A lot has happened since you disappeared. The war ended, Danzou was branded as a traitor and Minato died sealing the yang half into our newborn son. Someone stalled him enough so it escaped, but since they couldn't control the Kyuubi power it went rampaging. Minato only stopped it by sealing it into Naruto I don't know how I survived." By the time she finishes, there are tears rolling down her face and everyone looks sad.

(So much has happened and we were not there when they needed us.) Sayomi says to me through our link. Tsunade walks in with two clipboards "You two aren't going anywhere until you both are at a healthy weight and are no longer malnourished. I am going to write up a rehabilitation schedule and until finished we all will stay here. Got it!" We both nod quickly. "Good." She says "Now finish that soup we have work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. Only my oc and bits of the plot are mine. Please enjoy and if you are a beta and wish to help with any flaws you may see in the flow or anything in my story, please pm me.

Ages are not as in cannon. A lot is not as in cannon.

Please keep the hate to a dull roar.

I am really happy for the beta who generously takes time to review my crap.

Shout out to Mystical Musical Ice-Cleopatra because their enthusiasm in the review I got made my day.


End file.
